


safety in numbers

by toybatteries (fruitbattery)



Series: nsfw mechs [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, idk where all this is coming from tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/toybatteries
Summary: Brian and Tim know what he likes by now. Doesn't mean there won't be any surprises, but they do know.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Series: nsfw mechs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659379
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	safety in numbers

**Author's Note:**

> again thank the nsfw mechs discord for this.

Jonny’s knees are shaking. Over the years, he’s learned to associate that particular sensation with Badness, and Need-To-Run-Away, but if it happened in this context more often he could learn to really fucking love it. He’s on his knees on the floor, for one thing, so he doesn’t have far to go if he does end up falling. For another, his elbows are holding him up on the bed in front of him, and for a third, Tim and Brian are close in front of and in back of him, supporting him, shaking knees and all. 

Brian’s metal hand palms his cunt from behind, and he hisses air out through his teeth over Tim’s lap. Tim’s hand tightens in his hair. “What did we say about letting us hear you, Jonny?” Brian pinches his dick, hard, and he cries out involuntarily. “That’s better.” Tim smiles down at him, and resumes stroking his hair. “How wet is he, Brian?”

Brian’s hand withdraws for a moment, and Jonny only whines a little. “He’s pretty damn wet, it’s kind of amazing. Here, Jonny, see how fucking good you taste.” Suddenly there are three metal fingers pushing insistently into Jonny’s mouth, and he swallows around them, tasting himself over the slight tang of the metal. Brian pushes his fingers farther in even as he leans closer, fucking Jonny’s mouth against his metal chest, and Jonny moans around them. Even when they go a little too deep and Jonny chokes a little, tears springing to his eyes, he feels beautifully used and trapped and _safe_ here, pinned against Brian’s chest.

The fingers leave his mouth a minute later, leaving it, he’s sure, red and spit-slick. His head is in Tim’s lap, so he should be expecting this, but it doesn’t stop him from twitching a little in anticipation as Tim undoes his pants and gently pulls his cock out. Jonny wastes no time, getting his lips around the head and his hand around the base and sucking softly. He knows Tim likes it a little harder than that, but he also has some significant patience before he’ll break and fuck Jonny’s throat, and Jonny likes the slow tease just as much as he likes it rough.

As he starts working Tim’s cock, and Tim swears above him, Jonny feels Brian’s fingers slip along the seam of his lips from the back, cold, unyielding metal against his dick, and Jonny wants to cry, it feels so good. Instead, he moans, and Tim moans from the vibration on his cock, and chooses that moment to grab Jonny’s head and force him as far down on his cock as he can go. At the same time, two of Brian’s fingers press upwards into his cunt, and Brian’s other hand reaches around to start stroking his dick in earnest, and he moans again, louder this time even around Tim in his mouth.

“Careful, Jonny, you wouldn’t want to come before Tim does. I won’t spoil the consequences for you, but rest assured, you won’t like them.” Jonny nods the best he can, and tries to focus on rolling his tongue along the underside of Tim’s cock the way he knows he likes. Focus is hard, though, with metal hands roughly fucking him and rubbing his dick a little too hard and fuck. He’s close already. He holds up two fingers for “pause,” and Tim immediately allows him to lift his head up and gasp air in while Brian’s fingers stop inside him. 

“I’m close,” Jonny pants out. “Please– I–”

Brian pulls his fingers out of Jonny, who totally doesn’t whine a little at the loss, and his hands join TIm’s in threading through Jonny’s hair again. “Get on with it, then,” Brian says, and Jonny allows himself to be guided back down, and with the extra pressure of four hands in his hair actually manages to take the whole length of Tim down his throat. The softness of Tim’s skin and the gentle pressure at the back of his throat combine to send a jolt of arousal through him, and he wriggles around on his knees to get comfortable and maybe get some relief. A little spit escapes his lips and dribbles down his chin, and he feels messy and a little used and really, really good, here on his knees.

Pretty soon, Tim’s breathing gets harder and faster, and Jonny braces himself for the inevitable. Tim barely has time to choke out “I’m–” before he’s coming down Jonny’s throat. Jonny works him through it, pulling back a little to suck gently at the head of his cock and work the underside with his tongue, before Tim makes a pained noise and pushes him off. Jonny sits back on his heels, feeling satisfyingly messed up. His chin is slick with his own spit and the dribbles of come he hasn’t managed to swallow, and Tim is looking down at him with hazy, affectionate eyes. 

“Fuck, that was hot. _You’re_ hot. Come here.” Brian helps Jonny off the floor, helps him unbend his stiff knees, and then Tim is pulling him into his lap and kissing him fiercely and groaning at the taste of himself on Jonny’s lips. “Fuck, you’re a messy little slut, aren’t you.” Jonny squirms again, suddenly very aware of his own wetness, and grinds down on Tim’s still-softening cock with a whimper. Tim grins at him.

“You’re so needy, Jonny. It would honestly be pretty rude if it weren’t so fucking hot.” Tim reaches between them and swipes his fingers over Jonny’s dick, and Jonny groans, only briefly, before Tim’s fingers are shoved in his mouth. He can taste his own wetness on them, and he moans around them for just a minute, enjoying himself. Then he decides he wants things to go faster, and bites down on the fingers, which withdraw immediately. 

“Rude,” Tim says. “You know, Brian and I were gonna be nice to you, but now….”

“Fuck off.” Jonny’s smiling when he says it, and it’s supposed to be playful, but it just sounds kind of pathetic with how fucked-out and raw his throat is. He sees the wheels turning in Tim’s head, trying to formulate some sort of a snarky response, but instead he just grabs Jonny by the hips and bodily slams him down onto the bed on his back. Brian is there in an instant, holding his hands above his head, while Tim falls on top of him. The sudden strength and violence aren’t helping Jonny’s arousal, and he stops trying to be quiet as Tim bites hard on his throat. 

“Was gonna be gentle–” a bite to the collarbone– “but you just had to be a brat–” a hard pinch to the flesh of his stomach, and he gasps– “and really, that’s probably what you wanted, wasn’t it? Whore.” Jonny wants to put on his signature half-cocked grin at the words– Tim’s not wrong, after all– but then Tim is nudging Jonny’s knees apart with his own, and delivering a hard slap to his cunt.

Jonny cries out, the mild sting translating into pure want by the time it reaches his brain. He manages to rasp out, “Tim– you fucking– do that again.” And he does, shifting around to kneel sideways and get a better angle, and it’s _really_ doing it for Jonny. He’s aching with the need for more sustained touch, for something in his cunt again, anything, but the jolts of pleasure and pressure and pain would have him squirming off the bed if he weren’t held so firmly in place. He can actually feel a wet spot forming under him.

After a dozen or so swats, Tim’s hand stays in place, gently cupping him and massaging his dick so gently Jonny could cry. (Which he won’t, but like, he could.) He asks, “Can you move your fingers?” Jonny wiggles his fingers in Brian’s grasp. “Good. Number?” Jonny holds up one finger, for “go ahead,” and Tim nods, putting his wicked grin back on and drawing his hand back for another smack. 

When Jonny is well and truly shaking, tears slipping from his eyes, Tim turns his next smack into shoving three of his (neatly trimmed) fingers into Jonny at once, and fucking him a bit too roughly with them. The stretch is gorgeous and barely painful at all, given his extended arousal and Brian fucking his earlier, and it’s not long before he’s clutching the sheets and panting in anticipation of orgasm. Of course, Tim stills his fingers long before that happens, ignoring all protests, and instead repositions himself so he can lie on the bed and get his lips on Jonny’s cock, fingers still inside him. Tim starts to suck, and starts moving his fingers again, and it’s not long before Jonny is shaking apart under Tim’s not-so-careful fingers and lips and tongue.

Tim sits up and regards Jonny, who definitely looks even more of a mess than he did before, before letting loose another slap, directly catching Jonny’s too-sensitive dick. “Fuck– Tim, I–” He’s gone, babbling like an idiot and writhing in Brian’s grasp as Tim’s hand comes down again and again, each time with a loud smack. Jonny is absolutely floating, each painful too-much too-good impact sending him careening towards another orgasm, and soon enough Tim bends down to get as much of Jonny into his mouth as he can and suck, roughly, using too much teeth, and something inside him snaps and bursts with brilliant heat, and his legs kick out in pleasure.

Tim sits up, but keeps grinding the heel of his hand hard against Jonny’s dick, until Jonny is back to himself enough to weakly hold up 3 fingers for “stop.” Tim’s hand disappears, as do Brian’s from his wrists, before Brian’s hands are in Jonny’s hair, gently stroking it and scratching his scalp as he comes down to, well. Not Earth. He feels soft covers being pulled gently over him and shivers, his whole body still oversensitive, and then Tim is in the bed beside him. Tim doesn’t try to touch him, just lets him breathe and asks, “How are you doing?”

Jonny rasps out, “Fuck. I’m good, I just– whoo. I think I need a nap.” He closes his eyes, but he feels Tim nod, and then a soft metal kiss on his forehead and the lamp clicks off. “Thank you, Jonny,” he hears Brian say, and Tim echoes the sentiment, and then everything is slightly sore and slightly sticky and entirely dark and sleepy and satisfied.


End file.
